


Via Text

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a confession to make. So he does it via text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via Text

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is probably bad but @stumpcest on tumblr drew something that inspired this quick little conversation! Not supposed to be grammatically correct.

**To: Pete 2:21 pm 7/12/2003**

I think I may have fallen in love with you. I don't want to say love but whenever your around you make me smile and make my heart beat faster and all this stupid stuff I thought only happened to girls in cheesy romance movies. And your the first person to actually care what I say and to listen to my music and you gave me courage to join the band.

but right now I bet your with some girl or some boy whose pretty and whose totally in your league, someone you deserve because you don't deserve to have a fat kid whose gonna go bald before he's even forty.

im not sure if you realize that your over affectionate. maybe if you had and you'd stopped soon enough, I wouldn't have gotten this stupid crush on you. but I won't blame you because I know that's just who you are and I like that your over affectionate.

your my only friend beside Joe and andy and your my best friend and I don't want that to change because I like you. I know I probably misread your hugs and cheek kisses for something other than friendship. so. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you. I hope we can still be friends

**From: Pete 1:42 am 7/13/2003**

ur an idiot.

**From: Pete 1:52 am 7/13/2003**

i love u too

get some sleep trick

see u 2mrw

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)
> 
> I'm working on something longer right now that I hope you guys will enjoy!


End file.
